


One Last Kiss

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/M, Hey Deta finally wrote shipping content, Hurt No Comfort, Manga & Anime, Yana and I ascending together to make these characters suffer, will the wonders ever cease????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: His smile, as sharp as broken glass, was the final blow she could take.





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> One last kiss  
> Before I go  
> Dry your tears  
> It is time to let you go

    It was a cold day. 

    The heavy snowfall England was infamous for had lived up to its name once more, and covered every inch of the land with the pure, fresh snow brought down from the heavens. Young children would often question why snow was so white, or so soft, or so captivating. Many would assume it was a piece of the great, wondrous Eden up in the clouds that God had so graciously offered them. What innocent minds they had, as innocent as the milky snow they played with!

    A girl was making her way through the muddy snow, tainted horribly due to the uncaring attitude of the people who shoveled them away from the path. The once white, innocent pieces of clouds had soaked the mud and turned into the ugly colour of its invader. The girl paid attention to none of this, however, as she lifted her skirts and tried to walk just a bit faster. She knew she would achieve her goal if she could just be a bit more swift, if she could just manage to make it up this icy hill. The girl's green eyes were focused only on what was ahead of her, a mindless determination that one would consider both the greatest weakness and strengths of a person. 

    The girl, as she walked gracefully and avoided the ice patches, thought back on everything that had happened. It... It had not been a situation ruled over by control and coolness. It had been rough. 

    _And you left_ , a voice whispered to her. _Why would he want to face you when you fled like the coward you are? Why would he want to hear from you ever again? He is probably happier now that you aren't around to burden him needlessly. You should turn back now._

    The girl grit her teeth and allowed none of her tears to be shed. Maybe the voice was right, but she had to hear the same words from _him_ in order to be convinced. She would let go of him if he severed his ties, she swore it. It didn't matter what she felt, she knew her feelings should never be allowed to control her actions in this moment, if that was what he wanted.

    My, my; looks like another liar is born. 

    She didn't waste any time when she made it up the hill. She already knew where she would find him, and she ran as fast as her short heels would allow her. She didn't bother stopping to catch her breath.

    His back was turned to her. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the lonesome figure staring at the four gravestones. Snowflakes landed on his black coat only to melt, their beauty and innocence all-too fleeting for the boy whose shoulders sagged with such heavy burdens. Once upon a time, she would smile and try to massage those shoulders. ("It's my duty as your future wife to take care of you!"). But those times, no matter how short ago they had been, were over. She could do nothing but watch from afar as the boy's back was turned.

    "Would you like to pay your respects in peace?" Elizabeth was startled when he spoke. His voice used to have a kind and quiet tone to then when they were little, she remembered, and it had gained a bit more apathy in the past three years. But now, it sounded... hollow. Without any emotion at all, not even disinterest. 

    Elizbeth hugged her arms and shivered. Today was cold...

    It could even rival the day three years ago, the December day in which she had lost her beloved. 

    "... No, I would rather do it alongside you." How heartless did he think she was, to the extent of offering her a chance to tear him from the graves of his family? He said nothing, and Elizabeth moved closer to him until they stood side by side. 

    The boy was shorter than her by a few inches, and Elizabeth knew for a fact that he was most likely only a little above half her weight. He hadn't been eating properly ever since _that day_ , and it wasn't like he had had a healthy appetite beforehand. He looked like he was drowning in the furs of the black coat, a fact that she would have found adorable if she hadn't know the serious implications behind it. His face, though, looked much like an old man's. The bags under his eyes gave away his irregular sleep pattern, his hair a mess he would have never allowed to be seen in, the lines on his brow more frequent than any boy his age should have, and his skin paler than ever before. His single eye had lost its vibrant colour.

    The boy seemed so much more like a painting than a living person. Much like a broken king staring at the pawns he had to sacrifice, or a tortured soul who craved to be the one lying in those caskets. Life had not been kind to him, but Death's cruel taunting was far more merciless. 

    "It... all happened so fast," Elizabeth said. The tranquil silence that not even the snowflakes had dared distrupt was now broken. "I... I never thanked you for what you did." She remembered that day so vividly. How Ciel had smiled her, and then turned into a savage beast wanting to rip her to shreds a mere second later. How the boy had ran in between them and shot his own brother just to protect her. 

    She remembered the boy's sorrowful screams as he had slowly come to his senses and realised what he had done. 

    The boy didn't smile, nor did his body twitch. A mere ghost, flickering in and out of existence, overwhelmed with the grief that came with the knowledge of his old life being erased from its very roots. 

    "Why don't we go inside?" Elizabeth offered, struggling to keep positivity in her voice. "The cold isn't healthy..."

    The boy refused to look at her. "I don't need your charity." 

    "What... What do you mean?"

    "I mean exactly what I said. You love my brother, Lady Elizabeth," he turned towards her for the first time, and she froze at the distance he had suddenly put between them with his words. Not even when he was fighting his brother had he gone to such an extent. "And I... I'm not him. I'm not Ciel Phantomhive, no matter how much we may wish I was. So why don't we stop wearing our masks?"

    She looked at the face painted with fatigue, at the pain behind his eyes but determination still trying to not let the pain show through. She felt her heart tear. "It was not Ciel Phantomhive who always made little sacrifices for my happiness, who accepted my blades as a part of me, who loved me and tried to protect me no matter what."

    "No. But you wish it had been." 

    The girl's little heart felt like it was only a second away from bursting, and she began to grow desperate. She couldn't let herself lose the other twin, she couldn't let him leave with her heart in his hand yet again. She couldn't bear the pain that would bring her. She began to beg. "We'll do it right this time. We can still fix this, you know we can! We can learn more about each other, we can have time to explore our feelings! Don't... Please, don't hide from us again." Don't hide from me again.

    But the boy wasn't listening. "Parting our ways would be better for both of us, Lady Elizabeth." He turned on his heel and walked away. His boots left no imprint on the snow he stepped on, but Elizabeth wished they would. Elizabeth wished the snow would soak through with crimson to make him see just how throughly he had walked over her heart. She wanted to leave her mark in him, just a small evidence that she had ever existed in his life. 

    Though, Elizabeth had never made the effort to be included in his life before. She has always pushed him to the sides and smiled ignorantly as he watched. Perhaps this was what it felt to be behind the window, staring at the tantalising world just out of reach...

 

* * *

  

    It was only a few years later that she learned of the boy's death, just when she was about to move on to an engagement she wanted no part in. As she visited the mansion that was once again burned to ruin, she felt hope flicker in her heart--he would come back again, she knew he would, just like he had done years ago. She waited for the day that never came.

    Her life had become as frozen as the two December days in which she had lost her twin beloveds. 


End file.
